


Ultimatum

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee feels he’s been more than patient with Ryo, but he’s waited long enough.





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Dee has been patient for long enough!,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 6, Act 17.
> 
> Dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

They’d been working together for over two years now and Dee had been pursuing Ryo almost that long, constantly getting the brush-off, or having the living shit kicked out of him by the house ape, which amounted to the same thing. If Dee hadn’t been absolutely certain that Ryo wasn’t as uninterested as he made himself out to be, then he would have given up long ago; he wasn’t that much of a masochist. But the signs were there if you knew what to look for; Ryo was just holding back, unwilling to accept the truth about himself, and so Dee had decided that patience was the key. Given enough time, his baby would come around and then… Well, then he’d show Ryo Maclean just what he’d been missing all this time.

That had been the plan, but dammit, Ryo took being stubborn to a whole new level and Dee was tired of waiting. Patience might be considered a virtue, but in Dee’s considered opinion he’d been patient long enough and it was driving him crazy. It was time for Ryo to give a little, but how could Dee convince his partner of that? He didn’t dare push too hard in case he scared the man of his dreams into shutting down completely. He’d have to tread carefully.

That was when Dee came up with the idea of a test drive, and he put his plan into action the first chance he got. First, get Ryo alone and relaxed from a nice hot shower, and then deliver the ultimatum.

“I’m not going to be so easily satisfied with kisses anymore!” There, he’d said it; maybe a little more forcefully than necessary, judging by the panicked expression on Ryo’s face. Still, his baby wasn’t some wimp, or shy little girly girl; he was a grown man, and he wasn’t going to be a pushover.

“Don’t you think you’re going a little bit overboard, hornball?” he asked, trying to appear calm even though Dee could see he was a bit rattled.

No, Dee didn’t. Enough was enough. “If I don’t come right out and tell you what I want, you’ll just find some other way to avoid me. I’ve made up my mind, so listen up! I want you to give me a test drive.” 

“A test drive?” 

Ryo’s apprehension was clearly evident on his face, but Dee was expecting that. Now he just needed to sweeten the deal. “I promise I’ll stop in the middle if you start freaking out. So how about it, huh?”

Maybe Ryo knew him a bit too well to buy that. “You say that now, but when it comes down to it you’ll probably find a way to push things further.”

Well duh! But not too much further. The only way he’d get anywhere with Ryo was if he kept gently nudging at the man’s boundaries. God, that thought alone was enough to get Dee hot and bothered! He was more than ready for this even if Ryo wasn’t.

Ryo took a bit of convincing, but in the end he agreed, just as Dee had hoped he would. All Dee had to do now was take it nice and slow, show Ryo just how good he could make him feel, and that was something Dee Laytner would have no problem with. He pushed his baby gently down onto the bed, moving in for a long, deep kiss, feeling his partner beginning to melt, and he just knew that by the time the night was over, Ryo was gonna be his. What could possibly go wrong?

The End


End file.
